Cute Kid
by darkryubaby
Summary: After only a year, Babs finds there are some things you just can't say no to anymore. Young Dick story.  Dick/Babs


Cute Kid

Barbara stared down at the beast she once thought a terror. Well, he still was but she now saw with new eyes. That messy loose black hair she once called a rat's nest on top of his head. That tiny baby chest he would puff up in pride when he would rarely outsmart her in something and god, those rosy fat chipmunk cheeks she just wanted to SQUEEZE and kiss. There was more she could go on with but she didn't want to temp herself.

She was 14, damn-it. She was grown. She had restraint! She looked at him and again, THAT FACE, that evil, demon face was there. He was pouting, he lip was shaking and he's eyes, those big imploring eyes, they where STARING at her.

He was too cute.

She snapped.

"Dick, stop pouting" She ordered.

He didn't stop. If anything, he got closer to her. Damn, damn, damn, she wanted to hug the living crap out of him and give him lots of candy and all that weird crap people do when they are faced with cute kids and he's NOT even her kid. She had just started thinking he was cute like two days ago. She couldn't help it. He was a brat, he was tiny, he was nine, he was freaking adorable.

How it had it started? Well like she had said, it was two days ago.

_She was babysitting, as per-usual and he was being annoying in that 'give me' kid why. They argued, he lost. He ate, took a shower and their normal routine began. _

"_Bed." Barbara said, pointing in the direction of his room, where she would of course follow him to and wait till he grew tried of trying to sneak out. Dick looked at her and before he could even otter the 'Bu' in 'But', she cut him off._

"_Bed." She said in what her father called her no nonsense voice._

_Dick seemed non impressed but then again, look at who was raising him._

_I mean, forget Batman, you do NOT cross the Butler_

_Frowning and a tad bit mad at being cut off, dick crossed his arms._

_Barbara raised a teenage eyebrow, "That not gonna get you anywhere but punished."_

_Dick gasped. "You wouldn't?" _

_Barb smirked "Wouldn't I?"_

_She wouldn't but the face he made was priceless. Shagging his shoulders, he looked at her one more time pleading. "It's only like…" he peaked at the clock behind her, "…like 10 o'clock. I've been up way later. I have. You KNOW I have."_

_Barb snorted, "Yah, I do and this is not one of those times. 10 pm is bed time Munchkin. Now march it." Sighing in defeat, he did just that. After 10 minutes and only two escape attempts (a surprisingly small amount lately), she finally felt it safe to go down stairs._

_The Wayne Manor had only one TV and that TV was the Biggest she had seen in her 5'3" of life. After only an hour of watching pointless reality, for what else was there really, she heard a noise. Thinking it was Dick trying to sneak out again, she started off the couch, only to almost trip over a small bundle laying curled up on the ground. It was Dick and the noise she heard, she realized happened to be his small hand unconsciously gripping at the fibers on the soft carpet. How he got there without her knowledge, she wasn't sure if it was cause of the bat training or her being spaced out but apparently he had fallen asleep watching TV with her. She didn't blame him. TV was mundane lately and he was nine. She should be mad; he just doesn't like to listen sometimes but as she looked down at his sleeping face, she realized, that without the talking and moving and stuff…_

…_he was actually a pretty cute kid._

And that's where her hell had begun. She couldn't get that face out of her mind. He was like that small, innocent puppy you had that you couldn't stop petting, because seeing him yip and play was too good to overlook and let go.

Fast forward to now and she was being given 'The Look'. Not the Batman look but worse, the Richard Grayson look. The one that would make Harley Quinn leave the Joker look. THAT look. It was those big blue eyes, and baby pout. Too much for her poor maiden heart to bare.

"Okay, okay…" she relented. The force was too strong. "You can have one, ONE cookie, but anymore and your toast, Kepis?" And she meant it. Alfred had warned her that the 'young master' was a mess when he got a sugar high and it didn't take much to get there. She didn't doubt it either; she saw it once last month.

Smiling that lady killer, million walt smile, he hugged her like he had just been taken off death row. Rolling her eyes, she smiled.

"Thanks Babs, you're the best!" Then almost like it was a well placed after thought, he asked. "…Will you marry me?"

Normally, Babs would of laughed and laughed hard but the way he was staring at her with those slightly pink cheeks made her do a 360 personality flip. Ruffling his hair, she looked him the eyes and without really hearing herself, something in her heart spoke.

"Yah, sure kid, someday."

He smiled.

"But only when you're taller then me."

He pouted. She couldn't help it, he was a cute kid.

END.

(Exclaimer: Batman and co. do not belong to me be i do feel that if they did, they would live longer and better.)

Thanks for reading. This is the 2nd Nightwing story i've written ever. I post the other one soon. REVIEW!


End file.
